


You Got Me Sprung And I Don't Care Who Sees

by barricadebastard



Series: Burrcules Drabbles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confessions, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, When Will I Stop Naming My Fics After Beyonce's Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: Prompt: "Just kiss each other already!" Any proposal that John came up with whilst drunk off his ass was guaranteed to be a terrible one. Drinking games are at the top of the list. Especially drinking games with Hercules' crush present.





	

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted in my tumblr, hhhercules-mulligan

Any proposal that John came up with whilst drunk off his ass was guaranteed to be a terrible one. As one of John’s best friends, you’d expect Hercules to understand this by now. And he  _ does,  _ he knows that this is the worst idea they could possible come up with, he knows he’s going to regret this with every fibre of his being, he knows that he’ll look back at this night wondering why on earth he had agreed. But... well, John has the best puppy eyes out of their friend group, and that makes it impossible to say no, no matter how much Hercules knows how much of a bad idea it is.

So now they’re sitting in a circle. John is sitting with a smug grin and red-rimmed eyes; Lafayette, grinning just as wide, Alex looking as though he’s too drunk to even formulate sentences, let alone play Truth Or Dare; Angelica, who had pretended to be too mature for the game (as though they didn’t know how much she loved watching everyone embarrass themselves and admit deep dark secrets); Maria, gaze shifting anxiously, and...

Hercules had no idea how John had managed to convince Aaron to join in on their little game. But there he sits, squashed a little too close to Hercules (he can feel the heat from the other man’s body as their thighs press together, and if  _ that  _ isn’t distracting, then Hercules has no idea what is), lips pulled into a mild frown and looking increasingly uncomfortable.

It starts off smoothly. Lafayette proudly tells the group that he has practised his blowjob skills on a banana not once, but  _ twice,  _ Angelica bravely attempted a beat-boxing version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Maria’s cheeks burn a pretty red colour as xe admits xe has, indeed, been in a threesome, John spends ten minutes trying to decide what his favourite sex position is, and Alex, face twisted into a grimace, is dared to send an apology via text to Thomas. 

Then it’s Aaron’s turn, and he looks decidedly awkward as carefully picks ‘truth’. Hercules thanks the lord for small miracles, because it’s Maria who is asking his question, and there’s little chance of it being sexual. He doesn’t think he can handle hearing Aaron talk about his number one sexual fantasy, or whether or not he thinks size matters.

But what happens is even worse.

“If you could share your first kiss with anyone here, who would you pick?” Maria asks, looking genuinely curious.

Hercules exchanges a startled glance with Lafayette, the only member of the group that knows about his devastating crush on the smaller man. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle Aaron’s answer, isn’t sure he’ll be able to live with the knowledge that the man he likes- no,  _ loves -  _ would rather kiss one of his closest friends than him. There’s little to no chance that Aaron would pick Hercules; they’re not close, haven’t had a conversation beyond the usual polite small talk, despite being in the same circle of friends. It’s fine, Hercules won’t get his hopes up. At least this way, he’ll have the opportunity to get over hi-

“Hercules.” 

Hercules freezes, all thoughts in his brain screeching to a sudden, shuddering halt. Unfortunately, this means his body tenses, and he’s pressed just close enough to Aaron for the other man to feel him go rigid. This, in hindsight, isn't such a good idea. Aaron sighs, rubs a hand over his face and, for some reason, glares at Angelica, but it isn’t until he’s moving to stand up that Hercules is startled into action.

“Aaron, wait!” he calls, grabbing Aaron’s arm in his desperation to make the man stay, even when he's not entirely sure why Aaron's leaving. He needs clarification, he can't just carry on with his life wondering whether or not his crush had just confessed to him! At least, these are the thoughts running through Hercules' mind as he feels his fingers curl around Aaron's forearm. Aaron’s gaze drops to where Hercules’ hand, eyes seeming to burn a hole through the flesh, and Hercules quickly retracts his hand. He’s not sure what to say, and he stutters before he can finally finds the words he’s looking for.

“What does that mean?” 

Well, later on, at least Hercules can excuse his lack of eloquence as surprise. 

“It  _ means,  _ Mulligan, that you’re the least repulsive person here, and if I were given no other option, I would choose you,” Aaron says, eyes flat and voice cold. Hercules hasn’t seen this side of Aaron before, this other person whose gaze can cut into his soul. _ "If I were given no other option,  _ bare in mind.” 

The reversion to last names stings, but not nearly as much as Aaron’s next sentence.

“It doesn’t mean anything more than that. Don’t kid yourself.” 

Hercules sucks in a breath, and the force of Aaron’s words makes him take a step back. That little bit of hope he had allowed to bloom made the rejection infinitely more painful than if Hercules had simply never gotten his hopes up, and he silently curses John for beginning this game. 

The room is silent now, and all eyes are on them as this little piece of drama unfolds before them. It makes it worse somehow. Hercules can only imagine the pity he's going to get after all this, the sympathetic pats on his shoulder and the 'you can do better' speech. That's a concern for later though, and for now, Hercules frowns at the way Aaron’s eyes are glassy, as though... as though there are tears gathering in them.

“Aaron?” he says cautiously. Why is  _ he  _ crying? If anyone in the room had the right to be tearing up, it was him.

“He doesn’t mean that,” Angelica says behind them, voice firm and leaving no space for argument. “Do you, Aaron?” 

Aaron doesn’t respond, staring blankly at Hercules. Upon closer inspection, it _does_ look like Aaron is crying. Hercules feels a sharp pang of hurt in his chest.  as the tears slide silently down his cheeks. Hercules expects his heart to be beating inhumanely fast, but instead, it feels like the regular beats have slowed, that all of time itself has slowed, and he feels sluggish, like he’s underwater. The entire situation is surreal, he's not sure what's happening or if he's maybe hallucinating.

“Aaron?” Angelica prompts, and this seems to snap Aaron out of his reverie. He shakes his head, looking tired and young and small and desperately in need of a hug.

“I don’t,” Aaron says finally, his gaze dropping to the floor. “I don’t mean it. I...” he trails off, glancing up to discern Hercules’ reaction. Hercules isn’t sure what Aaron reads from his face, but it seems to encourage him, as he takes a deep breath. “I love you.”

Hah! If Hercules had thought the entire incident was surreal before, it's _nothing_ compared to seeing those words from Aaron’s mouth. Hercules wonders, just for a moment, if this is all some bizarre dream, the product of his overactive imagination collaborating with heart-wrenchingly desperate desire. He feels like he’s waiting for the other shoe to drop, but the longer he stares at Aaron, the longer the smaller male stares at him back, defiant.

“I love you too,” is Hercules’ reply. Caution isn’t something often associated with him, but this is what colours his tone as he speaks, carefully watching Aaron’s reaction. Some part of him is still waiting for people to jump out, to laugh and show him the camera and tell him it's all a prank.

None of that happens.

Clearly, he’s said the right thing, because Aaron smiles, _really_ smiles, not the polite, empty smile he shares with anyone and everyone, but a proper smile, in all its crinkled-eyed angel-like glory.

"Oh my god,” John hollers behind them, looking gleeful. “Just kiss already!”

They do.

**Author's Note:**

> when will i stop crying over burrcules 
> 
> (never)
> 
> also, i'm still getting used to writing in present tense, lemme know if i fucked up somewhere


End file.
